The One They Both Loved
by Alani
Summary: Frohike and Langly both fall for the same woman with tragic results. Finished!
1. Prologue

** LONE GUNMEN**  


  


**The One They Both Loved**  


**  
SUMMARY**: Frohike and Langly are in love with the same girl…meanwhile, a couple of people from Carly's past return to make her life a living hell. Will her past make her leave the Lone Gunmen and the one she loves for good?  
  


**PROLOGUE**  


  
_**The Michael Ports Computer Annual Convention  
Tudors Building  
Washington DC**_  
  
John Byers moved through the crowd, his eyes trained on the tall, broad-shouldered man.   
  
" You're nearing one of the hardware stalls," a voice spoke into his earpiece, " this is it Byers."  
  
Byers moved a bit more quickly when he heard a voice speak to him, " John Byers? Is that you?"  
  
Byers looked over, it was an old friend of his, Lenny Poole.   
  
" Hi Lenny," Byers lost sight of the guy, " I'm kinda busy right now."  
  
" What's your hurry? I've got a stall set up, come and take a look." Lenny took his arm and lead him to the opposite side of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, a petite, slender woman discreetly adjusted the wireless earpiece in her right ear before making a beeline for Stephen Peterson, the man Byers had his eye on.  
  
" The chip is in Peterson's pocket. Go for it Carly," Langly's voice coming from the earpiece instructed her.  
  
" Jack Hillman?" she called to Peterson, " I can't believe it!" she rushed over to throw her arms around the man's waist, " You really are here." Her hand stealthily slid into his pocket and pulled out the mini-disc. She quickly stuck it into her pocket before he noticed.   
  
" Excuse me, but I think you have the wrong guy," Peterson replied as he disentangled her arms.  
  
Carly looked up, feigning embarrassment, " So I have. I'm very sorry sir, but you do look like my friend from a distance."  
  
Peterson smiled faintly before turning and heading towards his stall. Carly looked around for Byers but could not see him. She left the room and headed outside for the van. Melvin Frohike opened the door and she jumped in.   
  
" Good work," Frohike told her as she held up the mini-disc, " You are the expert at pick-pocketing."  
  
" Where's Byers?" Langly asked, " I can't see him."  
  
" He should have been coming out after me," Carly replied.  
  
They waited for several minutes but still no sign of Byers.  
  
" Byers!" Langly hissed into the microphone, " Where the hell are you?"  
  
There was no answer, nothing but static, " Uh, I think we have a problem," Langly said, " one of us has to go back in and find him."  
  
Carly jumped out of the van and headed back into the building before anyone could stop her.  
  
Byers was pressed up against the wall, with a pistol aimed at his temple, " Where is your lady friend Byers?"  
  
" I-I don't know," Byers stammered as Lenny's beady brown eyes bore into his.  
  
" She took the mini-disc," Peterson told Lenny, " we have to find her."  
  
" I'll as you one more time, where is she?" Lenny pressed the gun harder against Byers' temple.  
  
" We're wasting time, just shoot him." Peterson ordered Lenny.  
  
" I have a better idea, we'll go find the woman and kill her instead." Lenny grabbed Byers and tied his hands together, " and we'll come back for you Byers." He shoved Byers into a toilet stall before the two men left the men's bathroom.  
  
" Byers!" Langly's voice spoke into the earpiece, " What's going on?"  
  
Carly looked over at Peterson's stall but he wasn't there. Byers wasn't anywhere in the room and the only place left to look was the men's bathroom.   
  
A hand clamped down on her shoulder, " Where is it?" a voice demanded and she turned around.  
  
" Where's what?" she asked innocently.   
  
" The disc, you stole it from me. I'd like it back," Peterson held out his hand.  
  
" I don't have it, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
" I have your friend Byers tied up in the men's bathroom. He will die unless you give me the disc."  
  
Carly was lost for words and at that moment, a voice shouted, " Stephen Peterson, you are under arrest!" they whirled around to see Special Agent Fox Mulder pointing a gun at Peterson. Lenny Poole was standing next to him, handcuffed.  
  
Peterson shoved Carly out of the way and tried to make a run for it but Mulder tackled him to the ground, handcuffing him.  
  
" Peterson, you are under arrest for stealing property of the FBI." Mulder began reading his rights as his partner, Dana Scully went to rescue Byers from the men's bathroom. They returned and Scully asked Carly if she was OK.  
  
" I'm fine," Carly said, " Did you get the disc from Frohike Mulder?"  
  
Mulder nodded and hauled Peterson to his feet, " Thanks guys, you've been a big help," he told Byers and Carly before he and Scully lead the two arrested men away.  
  
" Let's go," Carly told Byers and the two headed outside to the van.   
  
" Good work guys," Frohike greeted Byers and Carly when they climbed into the blue van. Langly started the engine and drove back to the warehouse.  
  
" What was on that disc that was so important to Mulder?" Carly asked the three guys as they entered the Warehouse.  
  
" We actually don't know, Mulder wouldn't say," Frohike replied. " It's confidential information, his words."  
  
" Anyone want a drink?" Langly opened the refrigerator door and stuck his head in,   
  
" We have beer, vodka, Jim Beam…more beer."  
  
" I'll have some Jim Beam," Frohike decided, " anything in there for the little lady?"  
  
" A bottle of red wine…where did this come from?" Langly held up the bottle, " do you want some of this Carls?"  
  
Carly nodded, " What should we have for dinner? It's almost seven and I'm starving."  
  
" We haven't had pizza in awhile," Langly suggested as he started pouring the drinks. He then passed them around. Byers sat on the couch and switched on the TV to watch the late news. Carly joined him and took a gulp of wine. She looked around at the warehouse and listened to the banter between Langly and Frohike.   
  
Carly had been introduced to the Lone Gunmen almost 6 years ago and have been friends with them ever since.   
  
" Earth to Doo-Hickey," a voice drawled behind him and he frowned at Langly.  
  
" What?"  
  
" The pizzas are on their way," Langly told him and went to join Byers and Carly.   
  
" Frohike, come over here, Carly's on the news," Byers called out to the little man. Frohike joined them and Byers turned the volume up:  
  
" Recluse writer Carly Garrett was almost murdered three years ago by her sister Madeline Garrett. Madeline will be due out on parole in a week-" Carly grabbed the remote from Byers and changed the station, her face white.  
  
" Are you OK?" Langly asked her.  
  
Carly nodded and headed into the kitchen to get some more wine. After hearing that report, she needed it.  
  
She never forgot what Madeline said to her before being arrested. The threats came rushing back to her:  
  
" Once I get out, I will hunt you down and finish what I started. I might be going to jail, but you'll never be safe from me again." 


	2. Chapter One

** CHAPTER ONE**  


  
It was almost eleven when Carly went home and Langly sighed wistfully. He's been in love with Carly for almost a year. For the first five years he just liked as a pal, but lately he's been seeing her in a different light; she was very attractive with collar-length brown hair and soulful hazel eyes that had a little bit of green in them. She was slender and petite, only a few inches taller than Frohike. He wasn't the only one in love with her. Frohike adored her and made no secret of his attraction to Carly, unlike Langly who preferred to keep his feelings private. Byers was the only one who wasn't attracted to her, mostly because he still carried a torch for Susanne Modeski.   
  
A hand slapped his shoulder, making him jump, " Jeez, Byers, don't sneak up on me like that." Langly snapped.  
  
Byers raised an eyebrow, " I wasn't sneaking…you were daydreaming and didn't hear me that's all."  
  
" Sorry," Langly took off his glasses and wiped them on his black Dungeons and Dragon's t-shirt.  
  
" You were thinking about Carly weren't you?" Byers asked, " I can always tell because you get this dreamy look on your face."  
  
" I do not," Langly protested as he put his glasses back on.  
  
" Yes you do. Why don't you tell her how you feel?"  
  
" No way man, I can't do that."  
  
" Why not? You're closest to her than any of us. You've got to tell her before somebody else comes along. What have you got to lose?"  
  
Langly didn't answer, " What about Frohike?"  
  
" What about him?"  
  
" He has the hots for her too and Carly knows it. What if she fell for him instead?" Langly shook his head, trying to clear his jumbled-up thoughts.  
  
" I doubt that will happen." Byers stroked his beard, " but then again, stranger things have happened."

* * *

The following morning, Carly received a visitor-Langly. Langly had tossed and turned for several hours, trying to decide wether or nor to confess all to Carly. He finally fell asleep around 2 am.   
  
" Oh hi Langly. " she said letting him in her apartment. She lived in Mulder's apartment building, right across the hall from Mulder.   
  
" Did I catch you at a bad time?" Langly asked as she flitted around the living room, trying to find something.  
  
" I'm about to leave for a writer's conference," she explained, " and I can't find my car keys." She rubbed her eyes which were looking blood-shot and tired.   
  
" Oh…I'll come back later," Langly decided as he started to back towards the door.  
  
" No, it's ok, you can stay. You can help me look for the blasted keys." Carly picked up her notebook carry case and put it on the kitchen table and began filing through the kitchen drawers.  
  
Langly spotted the keys on top of the refrigerator and gave them to her.  
  
" Thanks," Carly said relieved, " Is there something you wanted?"  
  
" Not really, I just came to see if you were Ok after last night," Langly explained.  
  
" I have been better. I didn't sleep much last night," Carly admitted, " Madeline will come looking for me once she got out-she knows where I live."  
  
" You're not safe staying here," Langly relied as an idea began forming in his head, " Maybe you can stay with us for awhile?"  
  
" Thanks, but I'm safe here…my neighbour is an FBI Agent remember?"  
  
" I know, but he's always away on assignments," Langly reminded her, " I'll talk to Byers and Frohike about it, I'm sure they won't mind. You can stay in the guest room."  
  
" I'll think about it. Right now I have to go," Carly picked up her carry case and ushered Langly out of her apartment.  
  
Langly watched her drive off with longing. She was beautiful but she could never be interested in someone who looked like he came from Woodstock.  
  
Don't give up Langly, he told himself as he made his way back home, if you give up, you will lose her.

* * *

_One week later_   
  
Madeline Garrett got out of the cab and entered the apartment building where her older sister lived. One week ago, Madeline was let out of Baltimore Women's Prison with a word of warning from her lawyer-if you screwed up your parole, you're going right back to prison.   
  
I'm never going back to that place, Madeline vowed; I will do what I need to do then disappear for good.  
  
Madeline smoothed back her long brown hair. She had bought some new clothes once she got out of prison. She wore skin-tight black jeans and a low-cut red top with a black leather jacket. It was so good to wear normal clothes instead of the drab, shapeless orange jumpsuit she was forced to wear for six whole years.   
  
She took the elevator to apartment no 32 and knocked, but there was no answer.   
  
" Sorry," a voice said making her jump, " Nobody home." She whirled around and found herself facing Special Agent Fox Mulder.  
  
" Well, well, if isn't Agent Mulder," Madeline greeted him.  
  
" I heard you were getting out of prison," Mulder answered, " but I never thought you had the gall to come back here."  
  
" Why not? I came to see my big sister, what's wrong with that?"  
  
" You tried to murder her," Mulder reminded her, " so I doubt she'd want to see you."  
  
" Where is she?"  
  
" She won't be coming back here in awhile because she knows you'd come back here. She's staying with some friends."  
  
" And where do these friends of hers live?"  
  
" You expect me to tell you?" Mulder shook his head, " I'm not that stupid Madeline."  
  
Madeline reached into her handbag and fingered her pistol, she could shoot Mulder anytime she wanted to, but he wasn't the one she intended to kill.  
  
" Well, if you're not going to tell me, I'll have to find out for myself." Madeline said, " and believe me, nothing will stand in my way." She gave Mulder a pointed look.  
  
" You do know that if you try to harm your sister again, you'll go right back to prison." Mulder reminded her.  
  
" Who says I came back to harm her?" Madeline gave Mulder a hurt look, " I only came back to get myself reacquainted with her. She's my only family now…my only living blood relative. See you around Agent Mulder." Madeline disappeared down the hall and was gone. 


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

That afternoon, Carly arrived back to her apartment. The conference had run for three hours and after that, she stopped at the Lone Gunmen's warehouse on the way home. The three guys had talked about her staying with them and all agreed it was a good idea. Carly would be safe staying with them because of their high-tech security and no one can get in without them knowing about it.   
  
Also, Madeline had no idea who the Lone Gunmen where or were they lived. After a lengthy discussion, Carly finally agreed to stay with them indefinitely.   
  
She had come back to her apartment to pack up some clothes, lap-top, toiletries and a few other things. While she was packing, there was a knock on the door. She peeked through the spy hole before letting Mulder inside.  
  
" I thought I'd let you know Madeline was here earlier," he told her as she stuffed a pair of pyjamas into a backpack.  
  
" I'm not surprised that she came straight here," Carly replied, " I'll be staying with the Lone Gunmen for awhile, they assured me I'll be safe with them."  
  
" I'll keep an eye on this place if you want," Mulder offered.  
  
Carly nodded and there was another knock on the door. Mulder went to answer it, in case the visitor was Madeline, it wasn't.  
  
" Hey guys," he greeted Byers and Langly, letting them in, " Picking up your new roommate?"  
  
" I was going to drive over myself but Madeline knows my car. She could follow me there." Carly explained to him as Langly picked up one of her duffle bags.  
  
" Are you ready?" Byers asked her as she picked up her carry case and backpack.  
  
" Yup, let's go."  
  
" Have fun." Mulder grinned and followed the three out. He disappeared inside his own apartment. Carly donned on a pair of sunnies and a fedora hat. They had suggested she'd disguise herself just in case Madeline was watching her apartment.   
  
They climbed into the van and Byers drove off. Carly glanced at her apartment building and saw a solitary figure walking up the street. The figure was a woman and she was staring at their van. Carly squinted-the woman wasn't Madeline and she relaxed.  
  
_Great, now the guys have gotten ME paranoid_. Carly thought.

* * *

That night, Carly and the three guys had Chinese takeaway for dinner and had a few drinks too. Carly was on her third glass of vodka with lemon and lime and felt blissfully numb…it was helping her take her mind of everything.  
  
Byers and Frohike were teasing Langly about his hair.   
  
" Leave him alone, he suits long hair," Carly defended Langly, " but you could brush it once and awhile Ringo."  
  
" For you, he'd do it in a flash," Byers said, giving away Langly's secret.  
  
" Byers!" Langly glared at him, " Shut up."  
  
" What does he mean by that?" Carly asked Langly.  
  
" Nothing, it doesn't matter." Langly insisted, getting embarrassed. He stood up and went into the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later, Carly joined him, " I'd like to know what Byers meant," she told him.  
  
" Byers has had too many beers, just ignore him," Langly advised and grabbed another one for himself.  
  
" He's only had two," Carly reminded him, " Something's up with you Langly, I'd like to know what it is."  
  
" If I tell you, it might change things."  
  
" Change things?"  
  
" Between us," things had suddenly gotten quiet and Langly glanced over at the others. They were listening to them intently.  
  
" Do you mind? This is a private conversation."  
  
" Let's go outside, I need some air." Carly decided taking his arm. The two disappeared outside and Frohike sighed. He wished Byers had kept his mouth shut. If Langly confessed to Carly, then he'd never get a chance now.  
  
How did this happen? Carly wondered as she tightened her arms around Langly's waist, one minute we were talking and the next…Langly's mouth was on hers, kissing her hungrily. When Carly had asked what was wrong, Langly didn't reply, instead he had pulled her against him and started kissing her.  
  
Carly started to feel dizzy, the vodka was effecting her, " Langly-I need to sit down," she told him breaking of the kiss, " I feel dizzy."  
  
Langly looked disappointed but nodded, " Ok." He agreed and went back inside. She sat down on the couch and after awhile, fell asleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, Carly woke up and the memories of last night came flooding back…along with a headache.  
  
She was regretting kissing Langly, she was afraid it might change things between them. He was he best friend and nothing more than that.  
  
_You have to tell him_, she told herself as she made her way upstairs and into the bathroom, _or he might start thinking otherwise_. After taking a long, hot shower she went into the bedroom to change and went back downstairs. Langly was sitting in front of his computer and there were no signs of Byers or Frohike.  
  
" Where are Byers and Frohike?" she asked Langly.  
  
" Gone to get some breakfast from the bakery," Langly replied, " I hope you like doughnuts and bagels because that's what they are getting."  
  
" That's fine," Carly rubbed her tired eyes and peered over his shoulder, " Working on an article for the newspaper?" he looked up at her and nodded. He looked slightly hung-over himself.  
  
" Uh, while they aren't here, I have to tell you something." Carly began hesitatingly.  
  
" It's about last night right?" Langly replied, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
  
Carly told him how she felt, " the kiss was nice and everything, but it didn't really mean much. I'm so sorry Ringo."  
  
" I guess it's my fault," Langly admitted, " I was the one who kissed you first. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
" We're still friends then?"  
  
Langly nodded, " Of course." He said tucking a strand of blond hair behind an ear, the hurt expression on his face clearly obvious.  
  
" I'll be upstairs, tell Frohike I'll take my breakfast up in my room, I'll be working on my laptop." Carly smiled at him before hurrying upstairs-she couldn't get away fast enough. 


	4. Chapter Three

** A/N: thanks for the reviews...keep them coming!  
  
For disclaimers please see chapter 1. **  


  


**CHAPTER THREE**  


  
It was Friday night and Carly didn't feel like going straight home just yet. It was nearly 7.30 pm and she needed a drink.  
  
She was on a bus and it was approaching one of the pub's she sometimes visited-and she knew the bartender personally.  
  
The bus pulled to a stop and she got off. She hated public transport and she missed her car. The Lone Gunmen had warned driving her red convertible would be too risky, Madeline knew her car and it wouldn't be too hard to spot either.   
  
Carly took her cell phone out of her and considered calling the warehouse to let the guys know of her whereabouts but changed her mind, she switched off her phone and entered the slightly dimmed pub.  
  
She went to the bar and ordered her usual, vodka with lemon and lime, hold the ice.   
  
Steve Jolimont, the bartender, grinned at her, showing perfectly straight white teeth, " Rough day?" he asked.   
  
" Rough life," she replied darkly.  
  
It was getting close to ten pm and the Lone Gunmen hadn't heard from Carly yet, Langly was getting worried. He knew her last conference ended at 7 pm and she had not called.  
  
Langly tried her cell phone again and got the operator's voice telling him it was switched off. He groaned in frustration and slammed down the receiver.  
  
" No word yet?" Frohike asked looking up from the computer screen.  
  
" She's turned off her cell phone," Langly replied, " I hope she's ok,"  
  
" She's a grown woman, she can take care of herself," Frohike reminded him.  
  
" I know, but her psycho sister is on the loose," Langly countered back, " for all we know, Carly could be in trouble."  
  
It was midnight and Carly pushed her empty glass towards Steve. She was drunk and her entire body felt numb and it was helping her forget everything. Exactly what she intended.  
  
" Another one please." She told Steve.  
  
" I think you had enough," Steve replied gently, " Why don't I call you a cab?"  
  
" I'm a paying customer, I don't think you have the right to refuse me a drink," Carly argued, waving a ten dollar bill in the air.  
  
" I'll call a cab," Steve said again and dialled a number.   
  
Carly sighed and pocketed her ten dollar bill. She glanced at the other patrons who were all staring at her with amusement.  
  
" What are you staring at?" she demanded and went to wait outside for the cab.  
  
In her drunken state, Carly forgot she was staying with the Lone Gunmen and told the cabbie to head for her apartment building. She caught the lift to her floor, unlocked the door and stumbled into the living room without switching on the lights.

* * *

" She wouldn't go back there," Langly argued with Frohike the following morning. It was seven am and still no sign of Carly. Frohike had suggested they stop by Carly's apartment in case she was there.  
  
" It's the only place left to look," Frohike answered, " We've tried everything else. If Carly isn't there, then we can assume the worst."   
  
" I'll stay here in case she does call," Byers added.  
  
Frohike and Langly drove to Carly's apartment and Langly knocked on the door. There was no answer. They were about to leave when the door opened and Carly peered out.  
  
" Oh, hi." Carly greeted them.   
  
" Where the hell have you been?" Frohike demanded.  
  
" And a good morning to you too," Carly retorted.  
  
" We've been worried." Langly told her quietly, " we've tried calling but your cell phone was switched off."  
  
" I wanted some time alone," Carly said, and let them inside. Langly glanced at the empty bottle of vodka on her coffee table.  
  
" I was about to have a shower," Carly said.  
  
" Make it quick, you shouldn't even be here." Frohike reminded her.  
  
Carly nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and made a face, her face was white, her hair oily and her eyes were bloodshot. After having about four vodkas at the pub, she had consumed a fifth bottle at home before falling into a drunken sleep.   
  
_I'm never touching vodka again_, she vowed.

* * *

Carly glanced down at her bottle and smiled wryly. So much for her earlier vow! She and the guys were eating pizza for dinner and it was Frohike who had bought out the beer and vodka.   
  
They seemed to have forgiven her for ignoring them last night, although Langly was a little quiet.   
  
Even with that long blonde hair, ratty clothes and those glasses, he's kinda cute. She mused, studying her friend.  
  
He caught her staring at him, " What?" he asked.  
  
" Nothing," she smiled at him and turned her attention to the TV. Her feelings were confused, she needed something to distract her. Drinking vodka and eating pizza wasn't the answer. She glanced over at Frohike who was sitting on the other side of her on the couch. He made it no secret about his attraction to he and once he made it clear he wanted her. Maybe tonight she would let him get what he wanted…  
  
Langly and Byers had gone to bed an hour ago, leaving Frohike and Carly on the couch. Carly smoothed back her short hair, now was the time.  
  
" I'm really sorry about last night." Carly said to Frohike, " I guess I was too drunk to remember I wasn't supposed to go back to my apartment."   
  
" We were worried about you," Frohike said, " Especially Langly. He didn't sleep. He's got it bad."  
  
" What do you mean?" Carly asked even though she knew the answer.  
  
" The kid has the hots for you," Frohike said, " I don't blame him either." Then what he did next surprised her, she had thought she would make the first move.  
  
He took her hand and they both stood up. He put an arm around her waist and drew her closer to his body, " You are even more scrumptious than Scully," he told her before his mouth came down onto hers.   
  
Carly deftly unbuttoned Frohike's leather vest. It was then when he stopping kissing her and put his hands on her shoulders, " Are you sure about this?" he asked.  
  
" Of course I am," she replied firmly and he seemed satisfied with her answer.

* * *

Up in his room, Langly woke up with a start, he has been dreaming about himself and Carly again. He could remember the dream well, the image of him and Carly making love…it was a recurring dream but he knew it would never happen in real life.  
  
The dream faded from his mind and disappeared. He climbed out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen, his mouth was dry, he needed a drink.  
  
He heard whispers coming from the couch and he glanced over to see where the whispers were coming from.   
  
Langly's face went white and his stomach churned…he could not believe what he was seeing. He was glad they couldn't see him, he was standing in shadows.  
  
Frohike and Carly were sanding near the couch, wrapped in a tight embrace. Carly was helping undress Frohike while Frohike was pulling Carly's white shirt over her head and letting it drop to the floor. They were too involved with each other to realise they had an audience on the stairs.   
  
_How long has this been going on?_ Langly wondered,_ is this why Carly told me her real feelings to me because she was secretly involved with Frohike? _  
  
His stomach churned again when the woman he loved helped Frohike take her bra off.  
  
_That should be me down there with her_, Langly thought.He wanted to catch them in the act but couldn't do it. He went back upstairs and into his bedroom. He couldn't hate Carly or Frohike either. It wasn't their fault they had feelings for each other but he wished Carly had told him about instead of keeping him in the dark… 


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
**A/N: A brief history about Carly and her sister. . She's a freelance writer and contributes to several women's magazines and the Washington Post. Six years ago she met the Lone Gunmen through Fox Mulder who was helping her investigate the shocking death of her father.  
Her sister came to visit but it turned nasty when Madeline shot her, attempting to kill her. Carly survived and Madeline was sent to prison for eight years jail and was granted parole after spending only six years behind bars.  
  
Six years ago Carly was also involved with the CSM and he had befriended her, gained her trust then lost it when things turned sour. She now loathes the CSM and hadn't spoken to him in a few years.**

* * *

It was almost seven am as Madeline Garrett kept her eyes trained on her sister's apartment building. Carly hadn't been back in two days.  
  
You are gonna have to come back sometime, Madeline thought, and when you do, I'll be waiting. She took a cigarette out of her purse and lit it. She glanced up at the building again when she caught sight of a familiar figure crossing the road and disappearing inside the building. Her eyes narrowed, so you still visit Carly do you? I'm sorry to say she isn't home.  
  
The tall, broad-shouldered man with the craggy face reached out and turned the handle of the doorknob, it wasn't locked and he went straight in.  
The apartment hadn't changed since he was last here about six years ago and he wondered why she hadn't moved apartments considering he knew where she lived and so did her sister.  
  
" What are you doing here?" a voice asked behind him and he turned. The speaker was Madeline.  
" What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost," the CSM replied watching as her face went white.  
Madeline composed herself, " I figured you'd be dead by now." She countered.  
" Far from it," the CSM answered and glanced around the apartment.  
" She's not here. Apparently she's staying with some friends of hers because she knows I'm free…I've been keeping an eye out for her just in case she came back. But I haven't seen her in two days." She frowned at him, " What do you want with her?"  
" To talk to her," the CSM replied.  
  
Byers glanced over at Langly who was swearing at his computer. Langly had been in a bad mood ever since he woke up at seven am. It was now almost eleven and Langly's mood seemed to be getting worse.  
  
" What's wrong?" Byers asked Langly.  
" It's the computer, it keeps crashing," Langly scowled, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
" I'm not talking about that," Byers said, " I'm talking about you. You've been in a bad mood ever since you got up."  
Should I tell him what I saw? Langly wondered when Frohike appeared, he had been in the dark room developing pictures.  
" And here's the man of the hour," Langly blurted out, unable to stop himself. Just the sight of Frohike made him angry.  
Frohike stared at him, " What the hell are you talking about?" " As if you didn't know," Langly retorted, " are you happy now you finally got what you wanted from Carly?"  
Frohike's face went pale when he realised what Langly was talking about. " What is he talking about Frohike?" Byers asked Frohike, completely baffled over the conversation.  
Langly told Byers what he saw, " In the end I couldn't watch anymore," he finished. He turned back to Frohike, " so, how long has it been going on?"  
" Last night was the first time," Frohike glared at the younger man, " Not it's any of your God damn business!"  
" Guys-" Byers began, not wanting a fight but they ignored him.  
" It is my business," Langly seethed, " Sure you made it no secret that you liked Carly but she just liked you as a friend, but you took advantage of her anyway!"  
" Now wait a minute-" Frohike protested and, Langly couldn't stand being in the same room as his so-called friend, " I'm outta here," he declared and left the warehouse, slamming the door behind him.  
  
It felt good to be outside, the weather was sunny with gusty winds. The wind whipped Langly's long hair into his face and he brushed it back. He walked down the block when his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket, " Yo." He spoke into the phone.  
  
" Get your ass back here," Frohike's voice blared down the line.  
" Forget it," Langly snapped back.  
" You ran out without giving me a chance to explain," Frohike pointed out, " and besides, you have two articles to finish for the paper."  
Langly sighed, " Okay, okay, I'll come back." He hung up on Frohike and reluctantly turned to head back to the warehouse when he heard a voice call his name.  
He looked up to see Carly walking towards him. Oh great, he thought and considered ignoring her when he reminded himself Carly wasn't the one he was angry at. " What are you doing here?" she asked him pleasantly.  
" Uh…talking a walk." Langly replied, " I needed some fresh air." " I'm about to head back home-I mean, back to the warehouse."  
" I have to go back anyway, you can walk with me," Langly suggested, suddenly feeling defeated. There was no way he can avoid Frohike and Carly now.  
Frohike looked up from his computer to see Langly walk in with Carly behind him. " Carly, we need to talk," he greeted her.  
She raised an eyebrow, " What about?"  
Frohike told her the story so far, " he ran out before I had a chance to explain everything." He finished.  
Carly turned to Langly, " Frohike didn't take advantage of me," she assured him, " we both wanted it," she felt embarrassed for having to explain things and wondered how much Langly had seen, Frohike had not said.  
  
Langly was staring at her, his expression angry and there was a hurt look in his blue eyes, " You kissed me the other night and now you've slept with Frohike? Was this all a malicious act?. Is this who you really are?" Langly shook his head, " and I thought I knew you. I guess I was wrong."  
  
Carly's face went white and her hazel eyes filled with tears. She opened her mouth to explain herself but no words came. Instead, she turned and fled. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Amy: thanks for your nitpicks and review. They gave me something to think about. I've rectified this chapter. Let me know what you think of it.**

**By the way, this is my first Lone Gunmen fic and I have a 2nd story in mind.**

* * *

Frohike looked up from his computer to see Langly walk in with Carly behind him.

" Carly, we need to talk," he greeted her. She raised an eyebrow, " What about?"  
Frohike told her the story so far, " he ran out before I had a chance to explain everything." He finished.  
  
Carly turned to Langly, " Frohike didn't take advantage of me," she assured him, " we both wanted it," she felt embarrassed for having to explain things and wondered how much Langly had seen, Frohike had not said.  
  
Langly was staring at her, his expression angry and there was a hurt look in his blue eyes, " You kissed me the other night and now you've slept with Frohike? Was this all a malicious act?. Is this who you really are?" Langly shook his head, " and I thought I knew you. I guess I was wrong."  
  
Carly's eyes filled with tears. She opened her mouth to explain herself but no words came. Instead, she turned and fled.  
  
" That was harsh Langly," Frohike glared at the younger man, " There was no need to say that to Carly."

Langly had regretted his stinging remark as soon as it came out of his mouth. Frohike had left the warehouse, obviously going to go after her. " I've really done it this time haven't I?" he asked Byers.

* * *

Carly walked down the street towards Scully's apartment. She couldn't go back to her own apartment to visit her neighbour because her sister might be there. Madeline knew Scully but she didn't know where Scully lived.  
  
She looked up when her face went white for the second time that day. Standing on the other side of the road was the CSM. He hadn't seen her yet so she ducked behind a car that was parked alongside the curb. She peeked around the car and gasped. She couldn't believe who the CSM was talking to-Madeline.  
  
What was the CSM doing with her sister? The two people she loathed the most were working together? If she ever confronted them together, then she had no chance.  
She counted to ten and peeked around again, they were gone now and she quickly headed for Scully's apartment building.  
  
Her cell phone rang while she was in the elevator. She took it out of her pocket and glanced at the screen. The caller ID was informing her that it was Langly calling. She rejected his call, then turned the cell phone off.  
  
She found Scully's apartment and knocked. She and Scully had become good friends during the six years she had known Scully and her partner Fox Mulder. Scully answered after a couple of seconds and seemed surprised to see Carly, " Carly…hi." She greeted her.  
  
" I…haven't come at a bad time have I?" she asked Scully and the petite red head shook her head, " I just got back from the AD's office. Come on in." Scully stepped aside to let Carly inside.

Carly sat down on the couch, " I've had an argument with the Lone Gunmen…and I guess I need someone to talk to."

Scully and Carly were in deep conversation when someone knocked on Scully's door. Scully went to answer it, the visitor was Frohike.

" Is Carly here?" Frohike asked Scully and she nodded. She glanced back at Carly, " Frohike's here. Do you want to see him?"

As long as the visitor wasn't Langly, " Okay." Carly agreed and Scully left them alone to talk.  
" I figured you'd come here, it was the only safe place for you to go." Frohike said, " Are you all right?"  
" Not really. What Langly said really hurt me."  
" I'll kick the punk's ass when I get back," Frohike promised. " Do you want to come back with me?"

Carly nodded and said goodbye to Scully. They went back to the warehouse and Carly went upstairs to her room, without so much as a glance at Langly.

" Is she mad at me?" Langly asked Frohike.  
" You bet your ass she is and so am I," Frohike replied, then he went upstairs to see if Carly was okay.  
  
Carly knew it was risky, but she went back to her apartment later that afternoon to pick up something she had forgotten to pack…it was important and it couldn't wait. She unlocked the door to her apartment and quickly walked toward the bedroom. She found what she was looking for and headed back into the living room. When she saw who was standing in the doorway to her apartment, her blood went cold.  
  
" What are you doing here?" she asked, when she finally found her voice. She half expected her sister to walk in behind him. " I've come to see you. I thought it was about time I did."

The CSM walked towards her, a cigarette in his hand. He had not changed in the eight years she had known the older man. Carly felt flustered.

" It's been six years since we've seen each other…what do you want from me?"  
" A second chance," the CSM answered simply.  
" I gave you a second chance, six years ago, and you blew it." Carly stalked towards the door and peered out, there was no sign of Madeline. She turned back to the CSM, " You put my life in danger to save yourself…I hated you then…and hate you even more now."  
  
The CSM walked out of her apartment, " You can't blame a man for trying," he told her. When he was gone, Carly locked the apartment.  
  
I really do need to change the locks, Carly thought as she headed back to her temporary home.

* * *

Two hours later, an intruder broke into Carly's apartment and headed for her study. The laptop which was usually sitting on her desk wasn't there. The intruder opened the drawers and found pens, paper, sticky tape…the usual equipment found in a study desk. The intruder opened the third drawer and came across a folded up newspaper.  
  
The intruder unfolded the newspaper, it was the latest publication of the Lone Gunmen. The intruder knew Carly was good friends with the three men and sometimes contributed to their paper.  
  
Something click in the intruder's mind…he had a fair idea of where Carly was now staying. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it earlier.

The intruder refolded the paper and stuffed it back in the drawer and headed out the door.

* * *

Langly's fingers flew over the keys as he concentrated on writing his article for next month's publication. He wanted to finish them early so he can have plenty of spare time to play his new computer game. A shadow fell across him and he looked up.  
  
" We need to talk," Carly said to him, " I have a few things to say to you." " Okay," Langly agreed warily and followed Carly upstairs to her room. " What you said to me earlier was really harsh," Carly began.  
" I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…I was angry," Langly interrupted.  
Carly was about to reply when her cell phone rang. She answered it, the caller was Mulder. Her face went white and Langly was afraid she might faint.  
Carly disconnected the call and grabbed her jacket, " we've got to go."  
" What's wrong?"  
" Someone set fire to my apartment." She told him, " Everything's been destroyed." 


	7. Chapter Six

Carly stood in the middle of her living room, stunned. Mulder was right, everything was destroyed…her furniture and belongings were nothing more than charred remains.  
  
Mulder put a hand on her shoulder, " There's going be a full investigation to see if the fire was from an electrical fault or was deliberately lit." Langly joined them, " Is there anything that can be salvaged?" he asked her.  
" None, I checked." Carly answered tightly, " Let's go home, there's nothing else we can do here." She paused, " I'm glad the fire was put out before it destroyed the whole building."  
" I'll call as soon as I get results from the investigation," Mulder promised and they left the building.

Langly and Carly drove back home and told Frohike and Byers everything. " Everything is lost?" Byers stared at their friend, stunned, " I'm so sorry Carly."  
" Most things like clothes, furniture, appliances can be replaced. But stuff like photo albums, published works over the years can't be replaceable." " You can stay here as long as you like," Byers assured her and the others nodded in agreement.  
" Thanks guys. What would I do without you three?"  
  
_46th Street  
New York City  
_  
In the smoke-filled club, the CSM took a gulp of scotch before opening a confidential file and read over the standard medical forms before speaking:  
  
" I would like to discuss something we considered a few years ago," the CSM told the group, " but at that time, I had my reasons for not going ahead with the tests."  
" And what made you change your mind?" The Well-Manicured Man asked him.  
" I think you know why I've changed my mind," the CSM answered,  
" Its been six years since we last talked about this," the Well-Manicured Man reminded him, " the test subject was in perfect health back then but things could change."  
" Do you have any updated medical files?" the First Elder queried.  
" Yes, the test subject has had a recent blood test done," the CSM held up the latest medical record, "The test subject still remains in perfect health."  
" Then the experiments will go ahead," the First Elder said.  
  
" I'm sorry, but you can't go in there," a police officer stepped in front of Madeline, blocking her way. Madeline peered over his shoulder, " What happened?" she asked him.  
" Someone set fire to the apartment…we are trying to figure out if it was an electrical fault or if its been deliberately lit."  
  
Madeline walked off without another word. She had the strongest feeling who had started the fire…the CSM smoked like a chimney, he could have easily started the fire. Did he do it as an act of revenge? There was no reason for her to stake out the apartment now. She climbed into her car when her cell phone went off. It was the CSM.  
  
" Why did you do it?" she asked him.  
" Do what?"  
" Destroyed my sister's apartment. Are you deliberately trying to make it harder for me to track her down?"  
" I didn't destroy it," the CSM replied, " I didn't even know it was destroyed until now."  
Madeline didn't believe him and they both knew it.  
" I have an proposition for you," the CSM continued, " that will benefit both of us." He paused, " I know where she is staying."  
" You do? Tell me!" Madeline demanded.  
" Why? So you can kill her?"  
" That was the plan, yes." " I'm afraid I can't let you do that," the CSM objected then explained his idea.  
" How does this benefit me? I don't even get to kill her," Madeline argued.  
" No, but you'll get a favour in return," the CSM explained.  
" I don't need any favours-" Madeline began when he cut her off.  
" Believe me, you'll thank me for it."  
  
Carly tapped away on her laptop when her cell phone rang, startling her. She answered it.  
" Hello?"  
" Carly?" the voice sounded unfamiliar. " Yes? Who is this?" she demanded.  
" You had better watch your back…your time is almost up."  
  
Carly decided the best way to forget that call was to think of something else. She she thought of Frohike and Langly. Those two haven't been communicating well, not since the other night. When Frohike tried to talk to Langly, they usually ended up arguing.  
  
Carly felt terrible for creating this rift between friends. Maybe it had been a bad idea for her to stay with them after all…perhaps she should move into a motel. Once she was out of the way, Frohike and Langly could become friends again. The more she thought about it, the better it sounded.  
  
_Byers, Frohike and Langly are all in danger themselves if Madeline found out where I am staying. I couldn't live with myself if either of them got hurt because of me._

* * *

Later that night, Byers, Frohike and Langly arrived home and they went about their business when Langly spotted a note resting on the kitchen table.  
  
" Guys!" Langly called from the kitchen, sounding distressed. Frohike and Byers joined him.  
" What's wrong?" Byers asked Langly and he silently handed him the note. Byers read it out loud:

"_ Guys, I think it would be best if I stayed in a motel. I'll keep in touch, thanks for everything. Love Carly."_  
  
Byers frowned, " I didn't know she was thinking of moving out."  
" None of us did," Langly snatched the note from his hand and read it again, " I can't believe she would do this. Why?"  
" There's only one way to find out," Frohike took out his cell phone and dialled her number and the operated voice told him the person he was trying to reach had the cell phone turned off. " Her cell's switched off," he informed them.  
" She'll call us when she's ready," Byers assured them.  
  
_Tompkins Court Motel  
Washington DC  
_  
Carly sat in the recliner of her small motel room and opened a bottle of vodka. The motel room she was staying in was small and shabby. It had a tiny kitchenette and the bathroom was a public one, The colour off the wallpaper had faded and was peeling and the carpet was a shaggy green. There was one chest of drawers and one armchair in the corner, facing the 34 cm colour television. She had wanted to rent a cheap room, figuring this would throw Madeline off her track a bit.  
  
She turned on her cell phone and received a couple of messages from Langly. She deleted both and dialled their number.  
  
" Hello?" Langly answered almost straight away.  
" Langly? It's me."  
" Carly? Where the hell are you?" Langly sounded somewhat pissed off with her, " Why did you run out on us?"  
" I have my reasons," Carly replied.  
" Well, tell me your address and I'll be over there," " Langly, its best if we limited our communication," Carly said gently, " I will keep in touch from time to time."  
" You mean…I won't be seeing you again? At all?"  
" For as long as my sister is out there…." Carly trailed off.  
" But that could be forever," Langly whined.  
" I know but its better this way. For all of us."


	8. Chapter Seven

**_DISCLAIMER: The Lone Gunmen aren't mine._**

  
" Where's Langly?" Frohike asked Byers as he put some lasagne down on Byers plate.  
" Upstairs. He says he's not hungry." Byers answered, digging into his dinner.  
" Langly's not hungry? He really must be upset." " Save some dinner for him though he might change his mind later." Byers advised Frohike.  
Frohike sat down opposite Byers and started eating too. " So, how do you feel?" Byers asked conversationally.  
" How do I feel about what?" Frohike demanded.  
" About Carly, leaving."  
" Carly's doing the right thing," Frohike shrugged.  
" No, I mean…" Byers trailed off and tried to gather his thoughts together, " I know how you feel about her Frohike. Both you and Langly. I'm thinking the real reason why she left is for you two to become friends again."  
Frohike couldn't think of a reply to that. Perhaps Byers was right.  
" So I'm asking you how do you really feel about her?" Byers asked again.  
" I like her a lot but…I'm not in love with her." Frohike admitted, " Not in the way Langly is. That one time with her was just a one night stand. I know it will never happen again. "  
Byers nodded and finished his dinner quickly. Now that he knew, it was time to let Langly in on his secret. He would be breaking a promise to Carly, but he was sure everything would be okay in the end.  
  
Langly looked up when Byers entered his room. He'd been listening to his portable cd player and didn't hear Byers knock. He had been trying to drown out his thoughts with loud, head-banging music and so far it was doing the trick. Langly removed his headphone and looked up at Byers expectantly.  
  
" Yeah?"  
" I need to talk to you," Byers said, " It's about Carly."  
Langly sighed, " Byers, I don't want-"  
" No, I think you'd want to hear what I've got to say." Byers interrupted.  
" Go on then."  
" She's going to kill me for breaking a promise I made to her," he started and Langly's eyes widened.  
" What promise?"  
" Langly-Carly's in love with you."  
Langly almost fell off the bed in astonishment. He didn't believe his ears…or maybe he had fallen asleep and was just dreaming.  
" How did…I mean…how do you know?"  
" She confessed to me about three weeks ago and made me promise not to tell you. She didn't want to act on her feelings because she was afraid of getting hurt. That your feelings weren't serious."  
" Not serious!" Langly glared at Byers, " she must know I am serious about them. I'm not lusting after her like Frohike is."  
" You've got to tell her then. Tell her you are serious and confess."  
" What if she won't?" " She will. Trust me." Byers reassured him, feeling more certain about it than ever. If it didn't work out between them, they both might end up hating him. Byers hoped it wouldn't come to that. He just wanted to see them happy.  
  
" I really need to see you," Langly knew he sounded pathetic, but he couldn't help it, " It's important."  
" You know you can't see me," Carly replied, " for your own safety."  
" Carly…" Langly pleaded and Carly let out a long sigh and told him the address of the motel she was staying at. Langly scribbled it on a piece of paper.  
" You putting your own life at risk," Carly warned him.  
" I know…I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Langly said and hung up the phone before she could lecture him further.

* * *

Meanwhile, Madeline watched as two men climbed into a blue van. One wore a suit and had a beard while the other man was short and wore black leather and glasses. They drove away. Madeline got out of the car and headed for the front door and found it open ajar. She let herself in the darkened building and kept to the shadows. She crept along until she could see a woman with long blonde hair. The woman had her back to Madeline and was hunched over a table, writing something. She is my only obstacle, but no matter. She might become useful. Madeline vowed, pulling her gun out of her bag and advanced silently towards the blonde woman.  
  
Madeline coiled an arm around the woman's neck and pulled her away from the table. The woman gasped and tried to struggle free. Madeline got a surprise when she looked down at the woman's face-she wasn't a woman at all, but a man.  
  
" How did you get in here?" he asked as Madeline kept her arm around his neck. " Never mind that," she hissed, her breath hot against his ear. Langly tried to tuck the note into his pocket. Madeline caught his wrist and grabbed it from him. She smiled when she saw what was written.  
  
" Thank you, you've made it easy for me." She let go of Langly and shoved him forward, " if you try anything, I will not hesitate to use this," she aimed the gun at him. He didn't look scared, just determined.  
" What are you waiting for? Get going," Madeline gestured to the door with her gun Before they left, Madeline spied a note on the table addressed to the two men who had left earlier. She screwed it into a ball and threw it aside before following Langly out the door.  
  
Carly went into the tiny living area of the motel and was about to switch on the tv when someone knocked on her door.  
  
" Who is it?" she called.  
" It's Langly," he answered.  
" Hang on a minute…I'm not dressed." She lied. The truth was she was holding a half-empty bottle of vodka in her hand. It was her second. She didn't want Langly to think she had become an alcoholic-she wasn't one. She had only decided to have a couple to take away her increasing depression. She hid the bottle then called to Langly, " Come in, the door's unlocked." The door opened slowly and there stood Langly-and her sister.  
  
" Madeline?" Carly's mouth dropped open in shock.  
Madeline gave Langly a shove and he stumbled forward, his hair falling in front of his face, obscuring his vision of Carly. " I'm so sorry Carly," Langly apologised, brushing his hair back, " she forced me to come…she had a gun in my back."  
And that gun was now aiming at Carly, " Say goodbye to your friend," Madeline instructed her, squeezing the trigger.  
" No!" Langly yelled and lunged for Madeline-just before they all heard a loud gunshot. Langly collapsed onto the floor, plain exploding throughout his body.  
  
He heard a scream coming from Carly then there was nothing but blackness. 


	9. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT  
**

_Washington DC General Hospital  
12.30 pm  
_  
"_ I'm so sorry Carly," Langly apologised, brushing his hair back, " she forced me to come…she had a gun in my back."  
And that gun was now aiming at Carly, " Say goodbye to your friend," Madeline instructed her, squeezing the trigger.  
" No!" Langly yelled and lunged for Madeline-just before they heard a loud gunshot. Langly collapsed to the floor, plain exploding throughout his body. He heard a scream coming from Carly then there was nothing but blackness.  
_  
Carly opened her eyes but the vision never faded. She stared at the still figure of Langly and took his limp hand in hers and tried to ignore the annoying beeping noise coming from the heart monitor. It was several hours since that awful confrontation with her sister and Langly was still unconscious. He has yet to wake up after having major surgery done to his chest. The bullet had missed his heart by at least three centimetres and its been taken out-but Langly had lost a lot of blood and had required a blood transfusion during the surgery. The door to the ICU room opened and in came Byers and Frohike, both looking grave.  
  
" How's he doing?" Frohike asked.  
" No change." Carly replied.  
" Let's go home," Byers suggested, " It's getting late."  
" And leave Langly on his own? What if he wakes up and finds nobody here?" Carly demanded him, " I'm staying right here. You two can go. I'll call as soon as he wakes up."  
Byers shot Frohike a concerned look, " Then we'll stay too." He decided and both men sat down on the chairs on the other side of the bed.  
  
_Several hours earlier  
Tompkins Court Motel  
Washington DC  
  
Carly leaned over the still form of Langly as blood oozed from the wound in chest, " Langly?" she felt for a pulse. It was there, but weak.  
  
" What have you done?" she asked her sister looking up. Madeline wasn't there, she had fled. Carly fumbled for her cell phone and dialled 911, then called Mulder She then pressed her hands against the wound. Blood flowed through her finders, making them slick and bloody. She winced, she hated the sight of blood and felt like fainting. She must remain strong for Langly's sake.  
  
15 minutes later, the medics and police arrived, shortly after Mulder. The medics carefully loaded the wounded Langly onto a stretcher while Mulder asked what had happened.  
She gave her statement then adde;, " Madeline's gone. She's still on the loose Mulder."  
  
" She might try leave Washington. We'll set up roadblocks on the highway," Mulder assured her before ringing up the highway patrol unit. " I can't believe she shot Langly," Carly wrung her hands, " It's all my fault."  
" You can't help it if your sister is a psycho," Mulder reassured her, " she'll be going back to prison once she's captured. And she will be refused bail too." " I can't believe she shot Langly," Carly wrung her hands, " It's all my fault."  
" You can't help it if your sister is a psycho," Mulder reassured her, " she'll be going back to prison once she's captured."  
" What if you don't find her?"  
" We'll find her. Trust me."  
  
End of flashback  
_  
There's been no word yet from Agent Mulder. How hard can it be to find and capture a 30-something year old woman with a gun?  
  
" Pull over!" someone was shouting through a megaphone speaker to Madeline, " Pull over and come out of the vehicle with your hands up!"  
Fat chance buddy, Madeline thought grimly. She was almost out of Washington DC, nearing a highway and had been followed by the police and FBI. She was driving at top speed and had almost side-swiped other drivers. I'm never going back to prison, Madeline thought grimly. A car whizzed by her, the driver honking and shouting abuse at her.  
  
A few minutes later two police cars squealed to a stop in front of her, blocking her exit. Madeline calmly reached for her gun. Mulder ran over to the car when he heard a gunshot. He sighed as he saw the blood-splattered window on the driver's side. Madeline was slumped over the steering wheel, dead. 


	10. EPILOUGE

**EPILOGUE **

Carly felt dozy and closed her eyes for a few minutes. Her cell phone rang then, making her jump.  
She went outside of the room to answer it. " It's Mulder. I have some news."  
" Did you get Madeline?"  
" Yes but we were too late." He paused, " She shot herself Carly."  
Carly went cold, " Shot herself? Is she dead?"  
" Yes, I'm very sorry. I didn't reach her in time."  
Carly started to cry, " That's all my family now. All of them-dead."  
" Do you want me to come by the hospital?" Mulder asked.  
Carly looked up to see Byers and Frohike walking down the hall towards her. " L-Langly's not allowed too many visitors. He's not awake yet." Carly sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She didn't know why she was so upset after all, Madeline did try to kill her and threatened the lives of her friends but still, she was family. Her younger sister…the only left. Now she was gone, Carly had nobody.

" Are you okay?" Byers asked, seeing her tear-stained face. Carly told them what happened and Byers put his arms around her. " We're really sorry." Byers said.  
" Even though she tried to kill you…and Langly." Frohike added. He also gave her a hug.

They went back into the room, but twenty minutes later, Frohike and Byers got kicked out by the doctor. He was quite adamant about Langly having too many visitors. Only one at a time is allowed. " How's he doing?" Carly asked Dr. Smythe as he checked Langly's vitals. " He could wake up at any moment now. His vitals are good."  
The doctor wrote something down on his clipboard and adjusted the IV drip, " Call me when he wakes up."

Carly reached for her handbag and was about to take her hand away from Langly's when she felt her hand being squeezed-it was hard and it began to hurt. She gently removed her hand and watched as Langly opened his eyes and stared up at her.

" C-Carly?" Langly rasped, his voice hoarse.  
" How are you feeling?" " Like I've been shot," Langly tried to sit up but winced as burning pain went through his body.  
" Don't even try to move." Carly advised him, " Do you want me to get the others? They are outside, waiting"  
" I-in a minute. Water," Langly gasped. Even talking hurt like hell. Carly poured some water into a paper cup that was resting on his bedside table and raised the cup to his lips. He took a few sips and felt slightly better. " I have to tell you something Carly," Langly paused, " I love you Carly"  
Carly smiled, " I know Langly." Then what happened next surprised them both. She leaned down and brushed his lips with hers, " I love you too." She straightened up, " I'll get the others." She left the room and Langly sighed, feeling happy-for the first time in weeks. Carly loved him!

Frohike entered the room a couple of minutes later " Where's Carly?" Langly demanded, disappointed that she hadn't returned. " You're only allowed one visitor at a time," Frohike told him, " How are you feeling"  
Langly groaned, " If someone asks me that one more time-" he threatened but smiled to let him know he was kidding. Frohike studied his young friend, " Something's happened…you're actually happy for someone who got shot." Langly told him what happened and Frohike nodded, " I'm happy for the both of you"  
" Are you? I know you still have the hots for her"  
" That might be true but she'll never like me the same way. She loves you-always have"  
" I think I've always known," Langly mused.

" She's dead?" Langly stared at Mulder. It was the following afternoon and Agent Mulder was visiting him. It was the first time anybody told him Madeline was dead. The others had simply forgotten to tell him. " Carly's safe again," Mulder said, " even though Madeline tried to kill her-and you, she was still upset to hear the news. She has no family now"  
" That's not true. We're her family." Langly reminded him and smirked, " I can't believe I'm getting all mushy"  
" Being in love does that to you." Mulder said wistfully.

Meanwhile, in the van, Carly took a bite from her hamburger. She hadn't eaten a thing since last night and she was starving. A bit of ketchup dripped from her hamburger and landed on her clean white shirt, but she didn't care one bit.

" How do you feel knowing your sister is dead?" Frohike asked.  
" Frohike," Byers frowned at him.  
" How do I feel?" Carly wiped her mouth with a napkin, " I feel free."


End file.
